1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photocuring composition, a black pattern structure formed by using the photocuring composition, a plasma display panel having the black pattern structure, and methods of producing the black pattern structure and the plasma display panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
The plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as “PDP”) is a planar display for exhibiting pictures and information by utilizing the light generated by plasma discharge and is classified under the DC or AC type, according to the panel structure and the driving mode. The principle of color display by the PDP is generating plasma discharge in cells (discharge spaces) separated by ribs (barriers) and formed between the opposing electrodes provided on a front substrate and a back substrate, and exciting the phosphor provided on the surface of the back substrate with ultraviolet light generated by the discharge of a gas such as He or Xe sealed in the cells, thereby generating visible lights of three primary colors. The cells in the DC type PDP are divided by the ribs of a lattice, whereas those in the AC type PDP are divided by the ribs arranged in parallel stripes.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2005-129319 describes a PDP with a front substrate having a transparent electrode and a bus electrode provided on the transparent electrode, and the bus electrode is formed of a black electrode and a white electrode positioned on the black electrode. The black electrode of this PDP is a thin film formed by using a photocuring composition containing black insulative particles. The blackness and conductivity of this black electrode are controlled by the thickness of the film. However, since these characteristics tend to conflict with each other, it is more difficult to attain enough blackness and ample conductivity in the black electrode at the same time. The contents of the above publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.